The background description provided herein is for the purpose of generally presenting the context of the disclosure. Work of the presently named inventors, to the extent it is described in this background section, as well as aspects of the description that may not otherwise qualify as prior art at the time of filing, are neither expressly nor impliedly admitted as prior art against the present disclosure.
Active Fuel Management™ or variable displacement allows displacement of an internal combustion engine to change by deactivating one or more cylinders. Deactivating cylinder(s) improves fuel economy. During light-load conditions, a deactivated mode may be initiated to deactivate one or more of the cylinders. The deactivated cylinders may be reactivated during heavy-load conditions.
During the deactivated mode, fuel is not provided to the deactivated cylinders and intake and exhaust valves of the deactivated cylinders are maintained in a closed state. Air and fuel are prevented from entering the combustion chambers of the deactivated cylinders. Contents of the combustion chambers are prevented from exiting the deactivated cylinders. The deactivated cylinders perform as air shocks during the deactivated mode.